


Pesci luminosi

by skyearth85



Series: Squarciare le tenebre con il fuoco [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: bigbangitalia, Italiano | Italian, Multi, Post-Operation Pitfall
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyearth85/pseuds/skyearth85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La breccia era stata chiusa. La parte difficile iniziava da quel momento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pesci luminosi

**Author's Note:**

> Mi baso unicamente sul film Pacific Rim (prenderò solo qualche elemento che mi piace dall'universo espanso)

"Se sei nel buoi totale, tutto quello che puoi fare è tenere duro finchè i tuoi occhi non si abitueranno all'oscurità." (Haruki Murakami)

 

" _Le Nazioni Unite hanno confermato il mantenimento della base di Hong Kong per il Corpo di Difesa Pan Pacifico e la riapertura del programma Jaeger. Lo stanziamento iniziale di 4 miliardi di dollari, più altri 4 nel successivo quinquennio, è stato approvato, anche se non senza qualche polemica. E i soldi del Muro, sono stati dirottati verso la ricostruzione_."

 

* * *

 

Tutto il personale del PPDC aveva seguito in diretta i lavori dell'Assemblea. Era chiaro a tutti che se non fossero riusciti a ricevere i promessi finanziamenti ora, sulla scia dell'emozione collettiva per la chiusura della Breccia, avrebbero potuto definitivamente chiudere il Corpo e il programma Jaeger.  
All'approvazione del budget ci fu un sospiro di sollievo collettivo.  
"Sì!" "Era ora che tirassero fuori la testa dal culo!" "Con quei soldi uno Jaeger nuovo ci sta di sicuro." "Uno? Per me ce la facciamo a farne due e a sistemare definitivamente Cherno!"

Sasha era rimasta silenziosa, non si era unita all'entusiasmo generale.  
Aveva passato i primi tre mesi di comando a prendere in mano la situazione del Corpo. Nell'ultimo anno il PPDC era stato guidato completamente da Pentecost, e una gestione così centralizzata era un proprio inferno da ereditare. Tutto il PPDC era stato impostato per una sola persona al comando, e lei sapeva perfettamente _per chi_ Pentecost aveva preparato quella poltrona.  
Nei piani del Marshall non era previsto che Herc Hansen morisse con lui.

Sasha aveva praticamente dovuto cominciare a imparare tutto dal fondo.  
Chi faceva cosa, chi era rimasto per la guerra ma era pronto a tornare a casa, chi era lì vita natural durante, chi era interessato a venire ora che la guerra era finita, e via di seguito.

Un grande aiuto gli era venuto da Mako e Tendo (come era logico che fosse essendo tra i più stretti collaboratori di Pentecost).

Ma un aiuto inaspettato e provvidenziale gli era arrivato anche da Jin Wei.

Il ragazzo, ancora sotto l'effetto degli anti-dolorifici dopo l'amputazione della gamba, aveva preso in mano fin da subito le pubbliche relazioni.  
Crimison Typhoon si era autofinanziato nella gestione ordinaria con interviste, gadget, raccolta fondi, insomma, quando Wei gli si era presentato con i piani per continuare l'attività del corpo e non essere dipendenti in tutto e per tutto dall'ONU, lei non riusciva a credere ai propri occhi.  
La donna gli aveva dato carta bianca e lui si era gettato nella nuova missione.

Sasha capiva perfettamente la necessità di trovare qualcosa che ti facesse andare avanti dopo la perdita della tua famiglia.

Le parole d'ordine all'interno del PPDC erano diventate: mantenere la calma e approfittare della situazione.

Il Marshall era stato un grande uomo, ma non era mai riuscito a sfruttare il secondo punto a sufficenza.

Era tempo che Sasha e Jin retificassero la cosa.

 

* * *

 

" _Australia: sono finiti i lavori di riconversione dello Shatterdome di Sydney. L'Università di Sydney prenderà a breve possesso della struttura dove verrà collocato il dipartimento di esobiologia. Il Marshall Kaidonovsky, in un comunicato stampa, ha portato gli auguri del Corpo di Difesa Pan Pacifico. Atteso per il taglio del nastro il Ranger Charles Hansen._ "

 

* * *

 

"Confesso che non mi aspettavo la tua chiamata." Fu la prima cosa che Scott Hansen disse al nipote quando aprì la porta di casa.

Bathurst era una città a qualche ora da Sydney e dal mare. Subito dopo il primo attacco Kajiu a Sydney era stata un centro profughi, ma già alla fine degli anni '10 era stata abbandonata, poichè la gente aveva preferito spostarsi ancora di più nell'entroterra.  
Anonima, come molte cittadine che stavano in quella fascia di confine tra il deserto e la pianura che erano rimaste immutate nel tempo.  
Chuck sinceramente non capiva come un posto simile ci fosse finito un uomo come lo zio Scott.  
L'unica l'attrattiva che poteva avere per l'uomo era il famoso circuito automobilistico, ma da trasferirsi?  
Senza contare che Scott viveva in una villa piuttosto lussuosa. Chuck era rimasto piuttosto impressionato sia dall'esterno che dall'interno dell'edificio.

Chuck fece spalluccie al commento dello zio. Era stata una decisione d'istinto quella di chiamare e di andare a trovarlo.

Lo squadrò: benchè non più nel Corpo, non gli sembrava che l'uomo si fosse lasciato andare all'ozio. Scott Hansen non dimostrava i suoi quarant'anni e il suo corpo aveva ancora la forma di quando pilotava Lucky Seven con suo padre.

Questi lo fece accomodare al tavolo del grande open space della zona giorno.

"Ma," proseguì l'uomo, "d'altra parte siamo rimasti gli unici Hansen ancora in vita. Vuoi caffè, una bibita…?"  
"A posto così, grazie."

Scott Hansen non se n'era andato con onore dal Corpo, ma neanche con disonore.  
Era stato semplicemente congedato.

Inutile dire che il mondo dell'informazione era impazzito alla notizia: mesi e mesi di speculazioni, in cui nessuno aveva parlato e in cui tutti avevano tenuto un basso profilo. Chuck stesso non era mai riuscito a strappare ad Herc la verità.

"Ho sentito che siete riusciti a farvi finanziare nuovamente il programma."  
Chuck fece una smorfia. "Con quello che ci passano sarà già tanto se riusciamo a costruire uno Jaeger. D'altra parte è molto di più di quello che ci davano alla fine." La tenacia di Pentecost e di tutti quelli che erano finiti ad Hong Kong era l'unica cosa che aveva realmente salvato l'umanità.  
"Solo uno?" L'uomo si era preparato un miscuglio strano da bere. "E chi lo guiderà?"  
Già, quella era la domanda da quattro miliardi di dollari. "Forse, ed è un grande forse, due jaeger se riusciamo a recuperare abbastanza pezzi."  
"Chuck, chi lo guiderà?" Scott era molto più perspicace di quello che la gente ritenesse.  
"Nessuno fa nomi, ma andiamo, la scelta più logica sono Mori e Becket." Dio, quanto gli costava ammetterlo.  
"L'unica copia di piloti testata in battaglia." Stette un attimo in silenzio. "Credi che la breccia si riaprirà?"  
Chuck ripetè quello che stava dicendo a tutti da mesi. "Sono stati in grado di aprirla una prima volta, credo che sia una probabilità non del tutto remota. Credo che succederà a breve? Non lo so, sinceramente non lo so e mi auguro di no. Però non possiamo farci ritrovare impreparati."  
L'uomo annuì, "E Sasha vi sta facendo lavorare come muli per farlo capire al mondo." E alla faccia confusa del nipote, "andiamo, il Corpo che vi manda in giro per il mondo in continuazione, tutto il materiale sugli Jaeger che sta tornando di gran moda. Certo, avete chiuso la Breccia, ma c'è un programma sotto e con Sasha come nuovo Marshall, è piuttosto logico capire chi coordina il tutto."  
Chuck voleva protestare e dare il merito a chi era dovuto (Jin Wei), ma… lo zio non faceva più parte del Corpo. E soprattutto meno cose l'uomo sapeva, più tranquillo era.

Per fortuna l'attenzione dell'uomo fu catturata da altro. "A proposito, come sta la vecchiaccia malefica?"  
"La signora Miller?"  
Lo zio fece una faccia buffissima. "Dio mio! E' ancora viva?!"  
Il ragazzo rise. "In ottima salute e continua a comandare tutto e tutti. Anche Sasha la tratta con i guanti."

La signora Miller era un'addetta delle poste di Melburne che il giorno dopo essere andata in pensione aveva fatto domanda per entrare nel personale civile del Corpo. Quando gli avevano fatto notare l'età, quella aveva risposto che a differenza di quelli che la stavano intervistando lei sapeva lavare, cucinare e mandare avanti una casa.  
La sua famiglia era morta contaminata dal sangue dei Kaiju.  
La signora Miller era una degli eroi silenziosi della guerra ai Kaiju.  
Ed era il capo indiscusso del personale civile dello Shatterdome di Sydney, prima di Lucky e poi di Striker, e a ottant'anni li aveva seguiti ad Hong Kong.  
(Lavava lei personalmente la giacca con il logo di Striker di Chuck. Chuck si fidava solo di lei.)

"Comunque no, mi riferivo a Sua Maestà. Ho visto la vostra foto sull'Herald Sun."  
"Bene, come tutte le volte che l'ho vista." La foto a cui si riferiva Scott era quella del conferimento della Medaglia d'onore Australiana che gli avevano dato la settimana prima. "Per me la mettono in stasi e la tirano fuori nelle occasioni pubbliche."  
Perchè Elisabetta II era ancora la regina del Commwell.  
Quella donna era letteramente l'ultimo immortale.  
Chuck provava una grande pena per il Principe Carlo.  
"Già e pensa che la Regina mi ha promesso l’investitura a Cavaliere dell'Ordine della Giarrettiera."  
"Cosa? Stai scherzando, non ci posso credere."  
Chuck ridacchiò. "Il nonno si rivolterà nella tomba." Hansen Sr. Sr. era stato un comunista con tendenze anarchiche. Aveva diseredato Herc quando il figlio si era arruolato.

Il silenzio cadde pesante. "Hanno dedicato lo Shatterdome di Sydney a papà."  
"L'ho letto."  
"Gli hanno conferito la Medaglia d'onore in memoria."  
"Quello l’ho visto in televisione invece."  
Il ragazzo sentì le lacrime salirgli insieme a un groppo in gola. "Dovevo esserci io con lui. Zio, dovevo esserci io con lui." Chuck non riusciva a perdonarselo.  
Scott scosse il capo. "Chuck, tuo padre, ovunque sia, sono convinto che sia più felice che sia andata a finire così."  
"Lui era il mio pilota, era mio padre! E l'ho lasciato solo." Questo era il motivo per cui Chuck era andato dall'uomo. Tutti gli psicologi che Sasha gli aveva fatto incontrare avevano cercato di farlo parlare, gli ripetevano che doveva aprirsi, lasciare andare le proprie emozioni. Ma cosa ne sapevano loro?  
"Ti sei ferito in un'esercitazione e con quella spalla non eri in grado di sopportare una missione di quel genere."  
"Era una scazzottata." Scott si zittì. Lo guardò confuso, aspettando che il nipote continuasse. "Non si trattava di un’esercitazione, era stata una scazzottata con Becket. Quello sparisce, ci lascia con le pezze al culo e poi all'improvviso torna ed è il grande salvatore. Tutti lo trattavano come un eroe-"  
"Se non ricordo male era anche il tuo d'eroe."  
"-specialmente Mako e sono volate parole grosse e ci siamo menati."

Scott si servì un altro bicchiere di brodaglia. "Sarei un ipocrita se ti giudicassi. Eravate tutti sotto una fortissima pressione."  
"Non credo che tu sia l’esempio che papà voleva che seguissi."  
Lo zio ridacchiò. "Oh, di sicuro no. Ma sono l’unico che ti può capire in questo momento. E’ per questo che sei qui, no?"  
Chuck fissò lo zio, sentendosi nuovamente un bamboccio che aveva appena visto il proprio mondo crollare. Annuì e lasciò finalmente le lacrime scorrere.

L’uomo non lo abbracciò, nè cercò di consolarlo fisicamente. La famiglia Hansen non era nota per i propri slanci affettuosi (al contrario della sua famiglia materna).  
"Chuck, hai undici uccisioni. Hai iniziato a pilotare che eri un bambino. Romperti il braccio in una scazzottata è stata la cosa più normale della tua vita. Qualsiasi stronzata che ti stai dicendo, o ti stanno rinfacciando… sbattitene. Hai fatto il tuo e oltre. Consolati sapendo che alla fine tuo padre ha avuto la fine che voleva. E sapere che tu eri vivo e più al sicuro, quanto meno più di lui, sarà stato il suo maggiore conforto."

 

* * *

 

" _Continua il trionfale tour di conferenze dei dottori Geiszler e Gottliebe in Europa. Accolti come rock-star dalla comunità scientifica internazionale, il loro portavoce ha annunciato che proseguiranno il loro viaggio anche in alcune università del Medio Oriente e dell'Africa. E intanto si studiano le applicazioni in campo medico della tecnologia del Drift_."

 

* * *

 

Newton Geiszler aveva numerosi dottorati e sapeva/sperava/confidava che gli sarebbe arrivato un Nobel. Forse. Prima o poi.  
Ma premio o no, aveva conosciuto (e un po’ sfidato) un boss della mafia, salvato il mondo e driffato due volte, di cui una con una razza aliena: la vita era piuttosto figa dal suo punto di vista.

Hermann lo accusava di non essere empatico e di farsi prendere dall'entusiasmo.  
Ma le facce piene di stupore e ammirazione che stava raccogliendo in giro per il mondo provavano il suo punto: Newton era una rockstar e alle rockstar non si applicavano i requisiti dei comuni mortali.

Wei e il Marshall li avevano spediti in giro a promuovere il programma Jaeger presso la comunità scientifica. L’idea era quella di stupire, reclutare e raccogliere consensi per l’attività del Corpo.  
Avevano iniziato con le Americhe e adesso stavano facendo il giro via est. In Europa aveva perso Hermann, data l’imminente nascita del primogenito/a dell’uomo. Quindi il suo collega l'aveva lasciato solo a proseguire il relativamente breve viaggio in Africa e Medio Oriente (breve in quanto le università con esobiologia in quei posti erano poche).

Lo scienziato aveva appena finito le quattro lezioni sui Kaiju presso l’University of Central Asia, quando era stato prelevato dal proprio albergo.  
Certe zone del pianeta erano ancora considerate calde per gli occidentali, per quanto i Kaniju avessero fatto una grande opera di _cambiamo le nostre priorità!_ , ma Newton non aveva minimamente pensato di correre dei rischi in Kyrgyzstan.  
Evidentemente si sbagliava.

Però, dopo la sua recente esperienza molto diretta con i Kaiju, Newton si era reso conto che il proprio metro di _paura_ era andato a farsi benedire.

Era quasi scoppiato a ridere quando si era ritrovato in una stanza piuttosto spoglia davanti un uomo sulla sessantina, con una visibile pancetta, ma anche carisma, che aveva esordito con "Dottor Geiszler, vorrei saperne di più sul drift."

Uno dei più grandi difetti di Newton era che si faceva prendere dall'entusiasmo, seguito dal fatto che non era molto bravo a tenere i segreti. Infatti non è che alla fine il programma Jaeger era super segreto.  
Ovviamente non tutti i dati erano divulgati, ma più per questioni di sicurezza.  
(E no, Hermann, i cultisti Kaiju non erano amici suoi, no, non era un adepto infiltrato.)

"Che cosa vuole sapere che non è già divulgato?" L’avevano fatto sedere in una scomoda sedia, ma non era legato e non era stato troppo maltrattato.  
"Posso usarlo per entrare nella mente delle persone?"  
Newton doveva immaginarselo. "Lei ha guardato il film Inception, non è vero?"  
"E’ un film molto ispirante."  
"Si, va be’, ma il Drift non funziona così."  
L’uomo si sedette davanti a lui. "Lei è qui proprio per spiegarmelo."

L’uomo l’aveva riportato indietro dopo alcune ore.  
Dispiaciuto di non poter utilizzare il drift come aveva sperato.

Aveve comunque lasciato il suo contatto allo scienziato. Non si poteva mai sapere, aveva commentato.

Newton aveva _due_ boss della mala nei suoi contatti.  
Ebben sì, quella era diventata la sua vita.

 

* * *

 

" _Stati Uniti: interrogazione parlamentare sul sospetto uso di tecnologia Jaeger da parte del governo per lo spionaggio dei cittadini. Il Segretario della Difesa Fick ha richiesto un colloquio con i rappresentanti del Corpo di Difesa Pan Pacifico._ "

 

* * *

 

"Prego Ranger Mori, si sieda." Il Segretario della Difesa Fick era un bell'uomo che sembrava molto più giovane dei suoi quarantacinque anni.  
Non le aveva nascosto di aver richiesto il colloquio sotto la pressione del Parlamento, e dato che Gipsy Danger era tutt’ora, anche se più che altro formalmente, degli Stati Uniti, il Corpo non aveva potuto rifiutarsi. Mako era quella che aveva lavorato più di tutti sullo Jaeger in questione, oltre che ad averlo pilotato, e quindi era volata a Washington.

Il segretario era stato fin da subito molto gentile e la ragazza non aveva notato nessuna ostilità nei suoi confronti, o verso il PPDC. Era uno dei segretari più giovani ad aver ricoperto la carica e molti lo davano come possibile candidato per le prossime elezioni presidenziali.  
Alto, biondo, occhi chiari, fisico muscoloso ma non pompato, le ricordava un po' Raleigh, forse solo meno Golden Retriever e più Border Collie.  
"Quindi escludete l'uso improprio della tecnologia Jaeger."  
"No, Segretario,"  
"Ti prego, chiamami Nate, per favore."  
"No, Nate," Continuava a trovare strano la facilità con cui gli occidentali ricorressero al nome proprio. "escludiamo che qualcuno abbia avuto accesso dalla tecnologia Jaeger direttamente da noi. Abbiamo avuto molti collaboratori che hanno portato le loro conoscenze altrove quando il programma è stato chiuso. Riteniamo che sia altamente improbabile che qualcuno sia riuscito a riprodurre la tecnologia del Drift, e ancora meno che qualcuno l'abbia utilizzata per rubare segreti." Per poi aggiungere. "La tecnologia del Drift non funziona come il PASIV in Inception."  
Fick la guardò confuso. "Inception non è un film?"  
Mako sorrise. Si era dimenticata che non tutti erano dei nerd come le persone del programma.  
"Il Drift è la tecnologia che permette di dividere il carico neurale dello Jaeger tra i due piloti."  
L’uomo annuì. "Vi fa entrare uno nella testa dell'altro."  
Mako scosse la testa. Questo era l'errore più comune, supportato dai media, libri e film in primis. "Apre un ponte tra i nostri cervelli e questo ponte ci fa controllare lo Jaeger." Si sentì arrossire, un misto tra imbarazzo e frustrazione. "Non è facile da spiegare, nulla ti prepara alla realtà."  
"Non preoccuparti. Credo di aver capito." La rassicurò l'uomo.  
"La confusione nasce dal fatto che aprendo questo collegamento condividi molto, soprattutto sensazioni, o sensazioni di ricordi. Non condividi ricordi specifici, cioè non volontariamente, l'altra persona vede solo quello che tu gli trasmetti. Per questo non è realmente utilizzabile per lo spionaggio."  
"E poi non funziona con tutti, giusto?."  
La ragazza annuì. "Serve forte compatibilità di base e fiducia. La ragione per cui la maggior parte dei piloti ha un forte legame preesistente. Se manca una di questi fattori non si riesce ad aprire il ponte neurale."  
Fick le fece un sorriso un po’ malizioso. "Mi permette una domanda molto personale?"  
"Lei la faccia e poi valuterò se rispondere." Rispose Mako diplomaticamente.  
"Lei e il Ranger Becket siete una coppia?"  
Lei non rispose subito. "Il nostro rapporto è molto profondo. Non ho mai provato una connessione simile con un’altra persona. Ma non abbiamo una relazione sessuale."  
L’uomo le sembrò quasi contento della risposta. "E non vi conoscevate da prima."  
"No."  
"Quindi lei e Becket siete un'anomalia."  
Il Ranger scosse il capo. "Non proprio. Sì, è strano che abbiamo avuto una comptibilità così profonda tra sconosciuti, ma... devo confessare che è merito di Raleigh. Il Ranger Becket ha un'alta compatibilità. Credo che meglio di lui l'abbia- _l'aveva_ solo il Ranger Hercules Hansen."  
"Lei si sottovaluta."  
"No, cerco solo di essere obiettiva."  
L'uomo non smise di sorriderle. Si, Nate Fick era veramente un bell'uomo. "Possiamo essere obiettivi davanti a qualcosa da mangiare?"

 

* * *

 

" _Oggi un annuncio ha entusiasmato il mondo della musica mondiale: a Hong Kong si terrà “Ricostruiamo il mondo” un festival a cui parteciperanno i più grandi nomi della musica mondiale per raccogliere fondi in favore della ricostruzione dopo la sconfitta dei Kaiju._ "

 

* * *

 

"E io che pensavo che non ci fosse nulla che gli interessasse a parte gli Jager e Max."  
Mako sollevò lo sguardo dal tablet, e fissò Raleigh. Non si voltò a vedere chi stava osservando il suo co-pilota. "Chuck?"  
Raleigh annuì. Erano passati mesi da quando Herc e Pentecost avevano chiuso la Breccia, ma il ragazzo si comportava ancora come se fossero in stato di allerta perenne. O si stava prendendo cura di Max o era in giro ad aiutare in test e assemblaggi.  
Anche Mako, che era tra le persone più stakanoviste che avesse mai conosciuto, si stava rilassando e la si poteva trovare a giocare a carte con Sasha o alle serate di cinema che Allison Choi organizzava allo Shatterdome.  
Quando aveva saputo che Chuck si era offerto per dare una mano a promuovere quel stramaledetto festival, non credeva alle sue orecchie.  
Non era che non gli piaceva la musica o l’idea, solo che ospitarlo a Hong Kong era un incubo. Dovevano coordinare la sicurezza dell’evento con la sicurezza dello Shatterdome e tirare tutto a lucido.  
Raleigh era quasi sicuro che c’era lo zampino di Wei nella decisione, anche se ufficialmente la scelta era stata simbolica.  
Mako invece aveva preso la notizia con moderato entusiasmo. "E’ sempre stato un grande appassionato di musica."  
"Sul serio?"  
La ragazza annuì. "All'Accademia Chuck usava tutti i suoi permessi per andare a sentire concerti."  
"Ci andavate assieme?" Mako e Chuck avevano condiviso molto, prima che la promozione di Chuck a pilota creasse una frattura insanabile tra i ragazzi.  
Mako non rispose subito. "Raramente. Solo quando veniva anche suo zio, Scott."  
Raleigh non insistette. Se c'era una cosa che aveva imparato driffando con Mako era che l'epica saga Hansen(+Pentecost) era da non approcciarsi se non adeguatamente preparati. Cioè alcool. Molto, molto alcool.  
"E a che generi di concerti andavate? Non ce lo vedo Scott Hansen a un concerto classico."  
Raleigh aveva conosciuto i fratelli Hansen nel drop multiplo a Manila. Scott Hansen non era una bella persona. Incredibilmente affascinante, ma con un ego ed un’attitudine da dio sceso in terra, pari solo al suo complesso nei confronti del fratello.  
"Sia io che Chuck abbiamo sempre ascoltato di tutto. Da Bach a Kate Perry, fino ai KushAndRo. Scott alla fine ci portava solo dove gli interessava trovare qualcuno per divertirsi. Ma era un pilota e quindi aveva sempre pass super esclusivi."  
"E voi due?"  
La ragazza non capì.  
"Andiamo Mako, nessuno cucca come un pilota di Jaeger, soprattutto quella volta, ma anche i cadetti attirano la loro buona dose di fan."  
Ma il suo co-pilota stava già scuotendo il capo. "Eravamo lì per la musica Raleigh."  
"Neanche un pochino?"  
La ragazza sorrise misteriosa. "Chuck era piuttosto fissato con una persona all'epoca e io ero più piccola delle persone che solitamente frequentavano quei posti."  
"E' una delusione Miss Mori, se lo lasci dire."  
"Non tutti abbiamo una reputazione di rubacuori, Ranger Beckett." Per poi aggiungere. "O quanto meno, sappiamo essere discreti. Anche nel Drift."  
Raleigh scoppiò a ridere. "Ranger Mori, perchè ho la sensazione che lei mi nasconde qualcosa?"  
Come la odiava quando faceva quel sorriso.  
(Non era assolutamente vero.)

 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Il titolo di questa parte è preso da una citazione Hans Urs von Balthasar: "L'oscurità della materia è come la profondità del mare che noi attraversiamo come pesci luminosi."  
> 2) Per la sottoscritta Scott Hansen è interpretato da Michael Fassbender ([qui la prova della sua compatibilità con la famiglia Hansen](http://slaanesher.tumblr.com/post/64881701518/gifset-scott-hansen-michael-fassbender)). È un personaggio che viene citato solo nel libro, ma ci sono piccoli indizi (tipo il logo di Lucky Seven sul gilè di Herc) anche nel film del passato degli Hansen.  
> 3) Nate Fick viene dalla miniserie della HBO, Generation Kill. È anche una persona reale (cercate sulla wiki), ma ovviamente io mi rifaccio solo quello televisivo.


End file.
